Dodging Death
by TotalTeenageStereotype
Summary: “You also must learn to love a certain woman, the one that helped to kill you. You must learn to love Sakura Haruno.” Sasori remembered the words as he glared at the pinkette sleeping. He couldn't believe how lucky the woman was. Rated T for language


Dodging Death

_This is it_, Sasori thought to himself as he could feel the last of his chakra fail and the last of the crimson liquid pour out of his heart. He could feel the pain take over his body completely with little resistance from himself. He just couldn't fight himself anymore. _I'm really dying…_

Deep inside, past the hate and loathing that he felt at the moment, he could vaguely feel fear in the back of his skull. He was going to Hell and he was sure of it. There was no way he could go to the pleasant afterlife.

More so he felt hate for what was happening. Sasori knew from the start he would have to keep his heart but even that betrayed him. All human's could do was betray each other and end up bringing him down to a screaming hault. Even his own puppets betrayed him.

The more he resisted the more he felt hate for his weakness. One of his only weaknesses. Mortality.

Now because of _morality_ he was dying and bleeding on the cold broken stone. How much he loathed weaknesses, an Akatsuki member was not to have notable weaknesses and yet every single member was cursed with the burden of being mortal.

An incredible pain shot through his whole body like a seizure and shook him like a leaf. An icy numbness started its way up his legs from his feet to his hips.

Fear threw itself at Sasori and hit him like a boulder. It gripped him like a python and chocked him like a poisoned drink. Sasori felt the icy numbness start burning as it approached his chakra source slowly, like it was mocking him. He started to resist as the emotion swallowed him, blood poured out of his mouth and he gritted his teeth.

The burning approached his heart and Sasori prepared himself for the burning fires of Hell. He slammed his eyes shut. Deep inside he felt his life drain and him grow faint. No this wasn't faint that was about to swallow him, it was death.

His features relaxed a bit, not burning into him. His mouth was in a slight frown like it normally was/

Death had consumed Sasori.

He felt himself be lifted off the ground yet in his head fear departed from him along with every other faint feeling that he possessed. The pain gradually came to an end and his nerves fell numb.

Sasori felt himself be turned so he was standing on air. He was being manipulated himself like his puppets. Sasori felt himself be thrown forward in empty space.

He floated at alarming speed through everything, yet his hair didn't move against the wind. He flew more what seemed like miles and a silky womanly voice cooed, "Open your eyes,"

When Sasori didn't obey the voice he felt his brown eyes be opened involuntarily by an unseen hand.

Sasori saw nothing but darkness surround him. It wasn't all black but it was dark colors like a dark purple, blue, and green. An unseen force moved him towards something like a gravitational pull.

He couldn't move at all, in fact he was afraid to do so. Fear was the only emotion that found its way back to him.

Suddenly he stopped in mid air. He stood, or floated, for a long while. Anxiety found its way into Sasori as his patience ran out. He started to wonder if this was his punishment for all the terrible deeds he had done.

A speck of gold fell from above like a tear drop and stopped at his eye level. It was defiantly gold it sparkled and glimmered even in complete darkness. The tear drop started to morph, grabbing the dark space around it and changing it into the sparkling substance.

As the gold consumed the darkness it started to lose its luster and change its color. It turned into a snow white color around certain spots, filled in a light purple in the center, at the top of the creation the color was black like coal.

Sasori stared in shock as he studied the altering solid that was different colors in differed spots. Then the substance took its finished form as a woman.

She wore a purple silk dress that stopped at her ankles. Her skin tone was an incredible white at it literally shined off of the darkness. Her hair was the color was a extremely dark tone of black that defeated the darkness around her. The woman's arms were outstretched on each side of her and in her right hand she held a long red necklace. Her eyes were an unrealistic glittering gold and her lips were the same color as her necklace, a dark maroon color.

The woman looked at Sasori straight in the eye and smiled sweetly, "Welcome my child," Her voice was the same silky voice that told him to open his eyes. Her impossible gold eyes burned into Sasori's dull brown one's. She closed them for a moment and shook her head, "You have been such a terrible child." She gripped her red necklace yet her smile stayed on her face, "You had such gifts and you used them for pure evil…"

Sasori swallowed and was afraid to move or speak but his mouth opened to say something the woman held up her hand and said, "I wish for you not to speak Sasori. Now, my brother and I have been discussing your life events and your actions towards them... pacifically your ill deeds." The woman paused and held up the long red necklace for Sasori to see. "Each bead is ten children of mine that you have killed," With one hand the woman draped the necklace over Sasori's head and onto his shoulders.

Sasori felt himself collapse slightly but the woman held Sasori's shoulders to keep him up. He looked up at the woman whose smile had disappeared. Her voice shook between a mix of anger and sadness, "Do you realize how many of my children you affected by this? Not only did you cause the Angel of Life to mourn you caused the lives of hundreds maybe even thousands harm mentally and physically. Do you have anything to say about that?"

Sasori opened his mouth and barely whispered, "I didn't mean—"

The woman slapped Sasori painfully across the face with her right hand and her voice grew so loud that it echoed, "How _dare_ you lie to me! You meant fully well to cause harm to others and now you _deny_ it!" The woman sighed and calmed down. Sadness filled her eyes and she sighed, "Now my brother, or as you human's call him Death, his judgment has been decided. He votes to send you straight to Hell,"

Sasori swallowed and whispered, "Death decided?"

The angel nodded slowly. A deep voice boomed over everything and said, "However you were deprived of love as a child and my sister felt pity for some odd reason."

Sasori looked into the golden eyes of the angel and searched her eyes for any trace of lies. Death had taken pity on him, he had dodged it and he would go back to earth.

"BUT!" Both of the voices said at the same time. The Angel of Life said sweetly now, "You must learn to love. _If_ you learn to love you will stay on Earth and will have a greater chance of coming with me in the afterlife." The Angel paused and added, "I mean real love, the kind that you feel once in a lifetime. The kind…" The Angel's smile grew even wider, "The kind where you don't want to leave the person for any reason."

Death boomed over the Angel's voice and added ruthlessly, "The kind that only we decide is real love."

Sasori blinked and looked at the Angel, confused. The Angel with her right hand held Sasori up by holding onto his chin and with the other petted his red hair still smiling. "You will become human again and regain all feelings and emotions that you can show again." Sasori frowned as did the Angel, "You can always go to Hell…" Sasori swallowed, hell was not a good place to go to. "You also must learn to love a certain woman, the one that helped to kill you. You must learn to love Sakura Haruno."

"What!? That's impossible! How do you expect me to love that…that bitch!?" Sasori shook his head arguing. The pink haired girl appeared in his head again. All he could see was the bitch that had managed to defeat him.

The Angel slapped Sasori hard across the face and pulled him up so they were eye to eye, "Never _ever_ call a woman a bitch in front of me if you wish to survive."

Sasori looked down, it was smart not to argue with the Angel that was decided if you lived or died. Sasori muttered under his breath quietly, "I'll do it."

The Angel warned, "She must love you equally Sasori...You cannot kill the girl, I forbid you to. If you do my brother will come to deliver you. You _will_ return as a human and you will be incapable or turning yourself back into a puppet. She must love you equally Sasori...You may go back to the Akatsuki and return to… killing my children." The Angel waved off the last three words.

Sasori swallowed the directions and the dark, harsh voice of Death warned him, "Sasori of the Red Sand, you have just cheated me and therefore have escaped my wrath. For now." The Angel joined in with Death, "You have looked Life and Death in the eye and we have spared you out of a personal whim. Do not fail us."

The darkness grew lighter and lighter until it almost matched the Angel's skin. She leaned in and kissed Sasori on the cheek before disappearing into the background. "Good luck my child."

A/N: Comment and I might continue the story if you guys think it's good.


End file.
